Angel's Blood
by misteeirene
Summary: Remus moves to Bon Temps with his seriously injured adopted son in order to keep him safe. Slash, mention of abuse... Harry/Godric


I do not own Harry Potter or True Blood

My first ever one-shot :) this was just a little something that popped into my head...enjoy.

Please leave a review. If enough reviews, maybe I will attempt more one-shots.

***HP

Remus secured the motionless feet in the footrest then stood up. "We're almost there, cub, I promise. I know that this has been a long and painful journey for you, but it's almost over." Giving the boy a kiss on top of his head, he walked around the wheelchair and grasped the handles.

Taking a deep breath, Remus followed the signs to the airport's exit. It felt like it had taken months to get to Louisiana, but it had been worth it to get his son to safety. After a jarring ride on the Knight Bus and two long flights, all that was left was a couple hour taxi ride to Bon Temps and then their travels would be at an end. Even though his son never complained, he could see and smell how much pain he was in. He hated that he had to drag him all the way out to the middle of nowhere, but the wizarding world was no longer safe for Harry.

"Do you have to use the restroom before we leave?" Seeing the raven head shake no, Remus existed the airport and hailed a taxi. He wasn't expecting a verbal answer, but he had still hoped. Harry very seldom talked anymore, the pain was too great and he was ashamed at how his voice sounded.

The taxi driver gave him a strange look when he said that there were no bags, but he ignored him so he could focus on getting Harry out of the wheelchair and into the taxi. Almost any movement caused his son an incredible amount of pain and it broke something inside of him each time he had to do it. Potions and muggle medicines helped to a degree, but nothing could take the pain completely away.

"Count of three, cub. One...two...three." Remus quickly but gently lifted Harry up, trying to ignore, the whimpering coming from his cub. "I'm so sorry, Harry."

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Harry turned his head and looked out the window. Everything seemed so green here in Louisiana. When the pain let up a bit, he turned his head back around and gave his dad a reassuring smile. He hated being such a burden on Remus, but he was all that he had left in the world. If it hadn't been for Remus, he would be dead right now. Though, there were times that he wished that he was. Death was preferable to the life he was now living...if you could even call what he was doing living.

Remus had almost drifted off to sleep when the alarm on his watch went off. Grabbing the small bag at his feet, he pulled out three different potions. Looking to his son, he sighed loudly when he saw that he was sleeping. He hated waking Harry for his potions, but if he was only a few minutes late getting them, then the pain became unbearable and he had to be knocked out until the potions had a chance to take effect. Harry very seldom slept soundly, so he hated having to wake him when he did.

"Cub, it's time for you meds," Remus called softly, gently touching his son's arm. Harry startled easy and tensing the muscles in his back made the pain even worse. "Come on, Harry, I need you to wake up for me, it's time for you meds."

He hated waking. Sleep was the only time he could truly escape the pain, and unfortunately sleep didn't happen often because of the pain. He wanted to cry for being woke up, but he didn't want to upset his dad. Remus had dropped everything in order to take care of him, and he would forever be in the man's debt. He could have happily been teaching at Hogwarts right now, his lifelong long dream, but instead he was hiding with him in some backwoods, redneck town. He even left his mate so he could bring him here, far away from the wizarding world.

"I'm sorry, cub, but it's time for your potions," Remus said sadly.

With a trembling hand, Harry took first the pain potion, then the muscle relaxant, and then finally the anti inflammatory. Normally these potions would taste disgusting, but Severus had been experimenting with ways to add a better flavor to them. He would be taking these potions, along with a few others, everyday for the rest of his life so his potions professor took pity on him and decided to make them taste better.

"How much longer?" Remus asked the driver.

"About fifteen minutes, sir,"

"Cub, I know you're tired, but try to stay awake until we get there. I don't want to have to wake you again, you know how bad I feel when I have to. I'll give you a dreamless sleep as soon as we get there and make you nice and comfortable on a bed of pillows."

Harry nodded his head, giving his dad a lopsided grin. He couldn't fall asleep now even if he wanted to, the pain in his back was too bad. A month ago he had been attacked in Diagon Alley, not by Voldemort or his Death Eaters, but by those he considered friends and family. Fearing that he would become the next Dark Lord since he had carried a piece of Voldemort's soul in his head for over sixteen years, they had ambushed him on his way to Gringotts, cutting him down like he was nothing more than a beast that needed destroying. He had let his guard down, after all, he had destroyed Voldemort just three months prior. Never in a million years did he suspect that his loved ones would turn on him. He still didn't understand why they did it, he had never done anything bad or evil. For the first time in his life had been truly happy. Voldemort was gone, his Death Eaters were locked up, and he was living with his adopted dad and his mate.

"Don't think about them, Harry," Remus said, giving his son's hand a squeeze. "They're not worth it. Kingsley and Severus are going to do their best to make sure that they rot in Azkaban."

Harry closed his eyes, willing his tears away. He could still hear the yell of "Bombarda Maxima!" from behind him. He had been right outside Gringotts getting ready to climb their steps when it happened. His dad had said that he had been lucky that it had happened there because the goblins had helped him...even getting treated on site by one one of their goblin healers until the Auror's and medi-wizards arrived. It was those precious moments right after the attack that saved his life.

The bombarda maxima wasn't the only spell cast on him, almost at the same time, a severing hex had been cast in attempt to slit his throat. The caster had messed up on the wand movement though and they ended up just severing his vocal cords. The medi-wizards did everything that they could, but they couldn't completely heal the cords. Talking was very painful now and his voice came out broken, raspy and barely above his whisper.

The Bombarda Maxima had done the most damage, and not even all the potions in the world, including Skele-Gro, could help him. Almost every bone in his back and legs had been shattered, his spinal cord had been severed and he had suffered extensive internal damage. He was now paralyzed from the waist down and living every minute of his life in excruciating pain. It may not seem it, but the goblins and medi-wizards had performed a miracle...he should have been dead, or at least a vegetable rotting in a bed, not even able to move his arms or neck.

The attackers had worn Death Eater robes so everyone had assumed that it was rogue Death Eaters. He had been devastated when his dad had told him that it was Ron and Hermione. They, along with a large group of witches and wizards, feared that Voldemort's soul had corrupted his and eventually it would turn him evil. They had said that they were doing him a kindness by putting him down while he was still good and pure. They wanted Harry to be remembered as the hero that saved the wizarding world, not the evil greater than Voldemort. Everyone knew that Harry was more powerful than both Dumbledore and Voldemort, and they feared that power.

Terrified at the growing following that Ron and Hermione were getting, Remus decided to pack everything and move to America with his brother in Bon Temps as soon as Harry was released from the hospital. He couldn't believe how quickly the wizarding world was turning on Harry, calling for either his death or a lifetime in Azkaban. Their only saving grace was that Kingsley was the new Minister of Magic and he firmly believed that Harry was innocent and didn't have it in him to be evil. Still, there was only so much that the man could do, and if he got kicked out of office, then Harry would be as good as dead.

The Ministry was a mess after the war and there was hardly an Auror department left. Ron and Hermione were currently free awaiting a trial because the Auror department didn't have the man power to keep them locked up and people had been picketing the ministry demanding their release. Even though they were wearing magic dampening cuffs and forbidden to leave Britain, they were still preaching to everyone that would listen about the great evil that Harry Potter was going to be.

Harry still had people that believed in him though, like Neville, Luna, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, his old Quidditch team and a couple dozen other people, but the majority were believing the rumors...including Molly Weasley. It was sickening how they were praising Ron and Hermione for attempting to kill Harry in cold blood. Harry was thankful to still have those that believed him, including the big guns like Severus Snape, Minerva Mcgongall, Alastor Moody, Aberforth Dumbledore, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Even Albus Dumbledore's portrait was horrified at how everyone had turned on the boy that had died for them.

The car coming to a stop on an old dirt road in front of a bar wrenched Harry out of his depressing thoughts. "I'm just going to get your chair and pay the driver, I'll be right back," Remus explained.

Merlotte's Bar and Grill, Harry read. The place was literally in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees and Spanish moss. The bar was owned by his dad's brother, Sam Merlotte, and he had offered them a safe place live when Remus had told him about what was happening. Sam was nine years younger than Remus, but his parents had given him up for adoption when he was two because they had assumed that he was a squib. True, Sam wasn't a wizard, but he was a shapeshifter. It was rare for a shapeshifter to be born to a witch or wizard, but Remus and Sam were half bloods.

As soon as Remus came of age he searched for his long lost brother. He was heartbroken when he found out that Sam's adopted family had literally abandoned him after his first transformation. Sam had come home from school to find his house empty of everything except for his possessions. After that, Sam drifted from place to place until he settled in Bon Temps. Remus had been visiting with Sam when Voldemort attacked and killed James and Lily. It had been over eight years since Remus had last seen his brother.

"Hell, if you ain't a sight for sore eyes," a man said, walking out of the bar drying his hands off on a towel tucked into his belt. The man was of average height, muscular build, shaggy brown hair and kind blue/gray eyes. It was easy to see the resemblance between him and his older brother Remus.

"Sam," Remus cried, meeting the man halfway and giving him an affectionate hug. "Damn I missed you."

"I missed you too, big brother. You have no idea how thrilled I am to have you and my new nephew living here." Sam was a very loyal, caring and compassionate man, but he was also very lonely. He was excited to have family living next door to him.

"Come, let me introduce you to my cub," Remus said, giving his brother a tired grin. He had written to Sam regularly over the years so he knew all about Harry Potter and the war. He also knew that Harry was a paraplegic with as many emotional issues as physical.

Sam was anxious to meet his nephew, but also a little nervous. Remus had warned him that Harry spooked easily and didn't appreciate too much touching. Harry had been physically abused and starved as a child and he didn't trust easily. His trust issues were made worse after his best friends tried to kill him.

"Remus, I wish you would have allowed me to pick you guys up at the airport."

"You're a busy man, Sam Merlotte, I didn't want you to have to leave your bar," Remus chuckled.

"It would have done my sanity some good to get away for a few hours." Sam followed Remus to the taxi and watched as he unfolded a wheelchair.

Remus saw the apprehensive look on his brother's face when he spotted Harry's wheelchair. "Just be yourself, Sam, Harry will love you. Treat him like any other person, not an invalid."

Taking a deep breath, Sam nodded his head. He just really didn't want to mess this up. He had always craved a family, and now he was getting a chance at having one. He didn't exactly have the best track record when it came to keeping a family, so he was going to do everything in his power to not fuck this up.

Clasping Sam on the shoulder, Remus opened the door to the taxi and carefully lifted Harry up and placed him in his chair. "Deep breaths, Harry, everything is alright now. I would like to introduce you to my brother."

Sam's keen hearing picked up the quiet whimpering coming from the boy as Remus lifted him up. His brother had said that the attack had left Harry in excruciating pain and he wished that there was something that he could do for him. He watched at Remus bent down and whispered something in his nephew's ears, then kissed him on the head before standing back up again. Heart pounding in his chest, he nervously wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans and prepared himself to meet his nephew.

Sam didn't know what he had been expecting, but he hadn't been expecting the baby faced, frail, feminine looking little boy that was sitting in the wheelchair refusing to make eye contact with him. After hearing everything that this boy had accomplished, he had been expecting someone closer to six feet tall with a muscular build. Harry though was lucky if he was 5'5. He was extremely thin with a swimmers build, had long raven hair that was pulled back in a tie and his large emerald eyes were cast down in both fear and embarrassment. Harry was a very beautiful and petite boy, Lafayette was going to eat him up.

Kneeling down, Sam cleared his throat. "I can't believe that I'm finally getting to meet my nephew. Your dad has been telling me stories about you for years. I'm thrilled that you and your dad have come to live with me. I hope that I can be a good uncle to you."

Harry finally looked up and met Sam's eyes. Even though the color was different, Sam had his dad's warm eyes. He could tell that the man meant what he said, so he gave him a smile and held out his hand.

Releasing the breath that he had been holding, Sam took the small, trembling hand and gave it a careful shake. "Come on, let me show you to your new home." He knew just from that smile, that he would protect Harry with his life.

Sam led them to two trailers behind the bar. "The bigger one is yours, I had it brought in just last week. It's brand new with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a decent size kitchen and a comfortable living area. One of my employees, Terry Bellefleur, built a wheelchair ramp and remodeled one of the bathrooms with a special wheelchair accessible shower."

"Sam!" Remus gasped. "You didn't have to do all of that for us."

Harry looked at the trailer and grinned. It wasn't much, but it was theirs. They had more than enough money to buy a mansion if they wanted to, but this was just perfect. Sam had went out of his way to make him comfortable, and that made this place even more special.

"At least let me repay you," Remus argued.

"Keep your money, Remus," Sam chuckled. "I make a decent living."

"Well, at least let me help out at the bar."

"Now that's an offer I won't turn down. I am always short handed and could use the extra help. I have great staff, but they are always coming and going and it's always one emergency after another."

"I admit that I don't know much about bars or restaurants, but I'm not too old to learn." Remus didn't want to sit around taking advantage of his brother, he planned to help him out however he needed him. It would also allow him to stay close to Harry...his son was his number one priority and he only planned on leaving him on the nights of the full moon.

"Will your mate be joining you?" Sam asked curiously.

"Hopefully," Remus said wistfully. "He stayed behind so he could keep an ear on things there. We are hoping now that Harry is gone, they will stop calling for his head and Severus will be able to join us in a few months."

"I can't wait to meet him, he sounds like a nice man." Sam said, feeling sorry for his brother.

A choking, snorting, coughing sound came from Harry, followed a painful whimper. "Shut you," Remus joked, giving his son's head a playful bump. "Harry and Severus don't exactly always see eye to eye," Remus explained when he saw his brother's questioning look. "Their relationship also started out somewhat volatile. Still, I think they are slowly starting to grow on each other."

Harry wished that he could comment, but he was too scared to try talking. It felt like barbwires were scraping the inside of his throat when he talked, and he also thought that he sounded like an idiot. The healers had encouraged him to talk, saying that it may help strengthen his vocal cords. Well, the healers could kiss his wand for all he cared. After a lifetime of abuse, he had a pretty high threshold for pain, but talking and his back were too much for him to bare at times.

Sam opened the trailer door and held it open for them. "I hope you don't mind, but I kept a spare key incase of emergency's. I promise to never walk in without knocking first."

"Sam, you're family, you do not need to knock. Also, I think it's a good idea that you have key."

Sam smiled at his brother. "I wasn't sure what the two of you liked to eat, but I stocked the kitchen with the essentials and I can run you into town tomorrow. Also, you can order anything from the grill whenever you're hungry...on the house."

Harry was surprised to see that the trailer was fully furnished with brand new furnisher and everything was laid out so he wouldn't have a hard time getting his wheelchair around. Right now he was in too much pain to push himself in the chair, but he was hoping in time he would become a little more self sufficient. He hated being such a burden on his dad.

"Well, I will leave the two of you to get settled in. Come on over to the bar if you get hungry."

Remus gave his brother another hug and thanked him.

***HP

"Quick, staff meeting in the back!" Sam called. The bar had finally slowed down for the time being so he was going to take the free time to explain his brother and Harry to his employees. After having slept for eight hours, Remus was bringing his nephew to the bar for a late dinner.

"What's up boss?" Terry asked somewhat warily.

"I just wanted to talk you all about my nephew. My brother called and said that he would bringing him over in a bit for dinner."

"The poor soul in the wheelchair?" Arlene asked loudly.

"Don't," Sam stressed, "treat him any differently or baby him. Harry has suffered more than any of you could possibly understand, except for maybe you, Terry" he said, patting the war veteran on the arm. Terry suffered from post traumatic stress disorder, something that Remus said that Harry struggled with. Sadly, Terry and Harry had a lot in common.

"Harry was attacked by his friends that turned on him and tried to kill him. He is paralyzed from the waist down and suffers from terrible back pain. They also damaged his throat beyond repair and it's too painful for him to talk. Just treat him like you would treat any other seventeen year old boy."

Sam turned to Lafeyette. "Lafayette, remember that he is just a seventeen year old boy, so keep the...YOU... down to a minimum."

"What?" Lafayette cried over dramatically. "I'll have you know, when I was seventeen..."

Sam quickly held up his hand. "Please, we don't need to hear about your teenage sexual exploits. Harry has lived a sheltered and abusive life, please remember that after you see him.

"Now, boss, why would I want go and corrupt your innocent little nephew?" Lafayette chuckled.

Tara looked out on the floor when she heard the door open. "Oh, I bet I can guess why," she laughed.

"Oh, baby doll!" Lafayette cried, rushing out onto the floor and stopping in front of Harry. "My Lord, if you aren't the cutest little thing that I have ever laid eyes on. Damn, I just want to take you home with me and stare into those precious gem green eyes of yours for the rest of my life." Lafeyette winked and made a kissy face at the boy.

Harry stared wide eyed at the very large and muscular black man that was wearing a pink bandana on his head, purple sleeveless fishnet shirt, large pink and purple feathered earrings and way too much purple eyeshadow. Opening and closing his mouth as if he was going to say something, he turned his eyes to his uncle and raised a single eyebrow.

"Really!" Sam groaned, smacking Lafayette on the back of the head. "What did I just say in the kitchen?"

"But he's such a little darling, Sam," Lafayette whined. "Can I keep him?"

Despite his best efforts not to, Harry gave a painful chuckle. This man reminded him of a mix between the twins and Seamus.

"Easy, cub," Remus said gently, rubbing his son on his back as tears fell from his emerald eyes. It wasn't fair that his cub couldn't even laugh without it causing him pain.

"Oh sweet Jesus," Lafayetta cried, rushing to the bar to grab a bottle of water. Hopping over the bar as if it wasn't even there, he rushed back to boy and handed him the water. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Remus helped Harry take a few sips of the water then handed him a potion to help sooth his throat. "It's alright, Lafayette, it wasn't your fault."

"Shit, I shouldn't have made him laugh."

Harry picked up the pad of paper and pen that he had on his lap. "It's alright, I like to laugh," he wrote. "I just wish that it didn't hurt so damn much."

"Oh, baby boy," Lafayette coo'd, walking behind the wheelchair and taking the handles out of a stunned Remus' hands. "Let Ol'Lafayette get you something to eat. I'm going to make you my special."

Chuckling, Sam draped his arm over his brother's shoulders. "Lafayette may be loud, flamboyant, and totally obnoxious, but he's harmless...well, mostly."

"Harry seems to approve of him," Remus said apprehensively.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone."

***HP

For the tenth time in the last hour, Sookie looked to the young boy in the wheelchair. He was sitting by the window just staring out, not even touching his food or coke. It had been three weeks since Sam's brother and nephew had moved to Bon Temps and almost everyone had come to love the small paralyzed boy. She had been a bit leery of the new people at first, but that was only because she couldn't hear their thoughts. She could hear everyone's thoughts that she had ever met, except for the vampires.

Tonight was different though, tonight she could hear Harry and what she was hearing was scaring her. He was in so much pain and the pain medication that his father was giving him was no longer working. He hadn't told his dad though since there was nothing that he could do and he didn't want to upset him. He was hardly eating or sleeping and he honestly didn't know how much more he could take. He was wishing that he had never survived the attack, and he was seriously contemplating ending his own suffering. His dad was the only reason he hadn't gone through with it yet.

Sookie grabbed her best friend's arm from across the bar. "Tara, where's Sam."

"How the fuck should I know? Do I look like his keeper?" Tara said sarcastically.

"Him and Remus went out for the night," Terry said from under the bar where he was working on a pipe. "He asked if one of us could take Harry home when he's ready. It sounds like the two of them are going to be gone all night.

Harry sadly stared up at the full moon, wishing that he running with his dad and uncle. He had been training to become animagus before he was attacked, and was only one lesson away from finding his form. He had been hoping to be a wolf so he could spend the full moons with Moony. Now, thanks to Ron and Hermione, that would never happen. As far as he was concerned his life was over. He wanted to keep going for his dad, but the pain had become too great and he could no longer cope with it. Honestly, what kind of life did he have living in a wheelchair anyway, not even capable of going to the bathroom by himself? He knew it was going to kill his dad when he found his body in the morning, but at least he could go back to England and be with Severus. In the end it would be better for him, his dad would be free of the burden of looking after him. His dad always looked so tired and worried anymore.

He didn't want to die, he honestly didn't, but the pain potions were no longer working and he had overheard Snape telling his dad that there was nothing else that they could give him. He did have something to look forward to though, he would soon be with his parents and Sirius. He would miss his dad, but he would be there waiting for him when it was his time to join them.

Taking a deep and trembling breath, Harry placed his notebook on the table and thought about what to write to his dad. He wanted to explain to him exactly why he was doing it, how grateful he was to him for being there for him, and how much he loved him. He also wanted to leave a few words for his new friends in Bon Temps, especially Lafayette. It didn't matter how much pain he was in, Lafayette always made him smile.

Sooky was getting ready to confront Sam's nephew when strong, cold arms wrapped around her waist from behind. "Jesus Christ, Bill, give me a heart attack." She squealed, punching her vampire boyfriend on the arm.

Bill kissed Sooky on the neck. "What has you so distracted? You usually know the second I walk in the door."

"I-I just read someone's thoughts and it has me worried about them." Sooky said, turning in her boyfriend's arms. "What are you doing here tonight? I thought you had business with Eric?"

"Eric has decided to come here?" Bill spat.

Sooky looked past Bill's shoulder, groaning when she spotted a smirking Eric. "Great, as if this night wasn't bad enough."

"Good evening, Sooky," another vampire said, stepping through the door behind Eric.

Sookie's eyes lit up as she hugged the third vampire. "Godric, it's so good to see you again." Other than Bill, Godric was her favorite vampire. She had been relieved when he had changed his mind at the last second about committing suicide a few months back. Bill had told her stories about how the ancient vampire had been a ruthless killer in the past, but she didn't care about that. Godric was now a fair, kind and understanding vampire, though he was depressed and lonely. She could still see deep sadness in his eyes and she feared that one day soon he would follow through with his plan of ending his own life.

"What brings you here?" Sookie asked, once again glancing to Harry. She was trying to block out what he was writing in his goodbye letter, it was just too damn heartbreaking.

"We needed a quiet place to talk and Merlotte's is a lot quieter than Fangtasia," Bill explained.

Sookie led the vampire trio to a secluded table then left to get them each a bottle of True Blood. She was only doing it for appearances, Eric and Godric wouldn't drink the synthetic blood.

Godric stared at the boy in the wheelchair unable to take his eyes off of him. There was so much pain and sadness coming off of him, but also great power. "Bill, who is the child sitting alone in the wheelchair?"

Bill didn't even have to look to know who Godric was asking about. "Harry, Sam's nephew." He had met Harry on a few occasions, and while he liked him well enough, there was something strange about him. He knew the second he met the boy's father that he was a werewolf, but there was also something supernatural about the boy...something he had never encountered before.

"Such pain," Eric commented, looking to the boy.

Godric looked sadly at the boy. "Both physical and emotional." Feeling a pull to the boy, he got up and approached him.

Harry quickly closed the notebook when someone took a seat across from him. He hadn't met many vampires before, but he could easily tell that the older boy sitting across from him with the most intense dark eyes he had ever seen was a vampire. The boy didn't look much older than him, but he could tell by his powerful aura that he had to be hundreds of years old.

"I am Godric...vampire," Godric said softly, staring into the boy's beautiful emerald eyes. He hated that those eyes were clouded by pain and sadness.

Blushing, Harry scribbled something in his notebook then held it up for the vampire to see. 'Harry Potter.'

"It's a pleasure to meet you, little wizard," Godric smiled.

Harry paled, frantically looking around to make sure no one had heard the vampire. 'How?' he quickly wrote.

Godric chuckled. "I have been around for over two thousand years. You are not the first wizard that I have met."

Harry gasped, he could feel that Godric was old...but over two thousand years old...that was incredible!

"There is so much pain in you, little wizard," Godric said sadly. "Cannot your potions and wand waving help you?"

Looking down at his hands, Harry's eyes filled with tears. 'Too much damage,' he wrote.

Godric studied the boy across from him. It had been over a thousand years since he had been attracted to anyone...human or vampire. Harry called to him like no other before, he wanted to hold him, hide him away from the world and all it's ugliness, and make him his. He wanted to see his eyes lit up with laughter, not dulled with unbearable pain.

"What happened to you? Who could hurt such a beautiful creature such as yourself?" Godric smirked when the boy's cheeks flushed a bright red. When Harry ripped out the used up piece of paper, his eyes were able to quickly scan his suicide letter. Even though he could understand this boy wanting to end his suffering, it saddened him that he wanted to end his own life.

Feeling a bit flustered, Harry wrote the short version of what his friends had done to him. He didn't understand why he was telling Godric, but he felt a pull to the ancient vampire. His magic was also sparking through his body, trying to reach out to Godric.

Godric's lips curled back behind his fangs and he started to growl as he read what the boy wrote. "If you give me their names and location, I will make sure that they never hurt you again, Harry." He meant it too, he wanted to kill the ones that hurt this sweet angel.

'Thank you, but hopefully they will be going to prison soon,' Harry wrote. He couldn't believe that this vampire, this complete stranger offered to kill Ron and Hermione for him.

Godric glanced back down at Harry's writing pad, where the boy's suicide note was now hidden. "A few months back I stood on the roof of a hotel and waited to greet the sun for the first time in over a thousand years," he admitted softly.

Harry's eyes widen at what Godric had just said. He couldn't believe that this powerful and ancient vampire had attempted to kill himself. He knew what happened to a vampire that met the sun and it was a painful and gruesome death.

'Why? Why would you do that?' Harry wrote.

Godric shrugged his shoulders. "I was tired. I was tired of existing, tired of seeing the evils of man, tired of living only in the night, and tired of being alone. I have only created two children, and while I love them dearly, it isn't the same as love of a mate. I just wanted my lonely existence to end."

Harry stared sadly out the window. He knew how Godric felt, he would always be alone. Who would ever love someone as broken and damaged as him? Even Ron and Hermione couldn't loved him. 'I'm sorry,' he wrote.

"How are you going to do it?" Godric asked flatly.

'Excuse me?' Harry wrote, a chill going down his spine. Godric couldn't possibly know what he was planning to do later that night.

Sighing, Godric pointed to the note pad. "I glimpsed your suicide note."

Harry quickly grabbed his note pad and thrust it under the table and onto his lap. Without looking at the vampire, he pushed his wheelchair back and started to leave.

"I can help you," Godric said softly. It was rare that he offered his blood to a human, but Harry was special. He was starting to think that this pure and perfect soul was his mate.

Harry froze, but didn't look up at the vampire. How could an ancient vampire help him?

"Vampire blood has incredible healing abilities. It has even been known to bring a person back who was on the brink of death."

'And you would give me your blood?' Harry wrote, heart pounding loudly in his chest. Would the vampire blood truly save him? His injuries were magical, would that stop the blood from working? Right now he would just be happy with some pain relief.

Godric inclined his head. "There are some side effects though," he warned. "I will always be able to find you and sense when you are in danger."

Harry didn't think the last part sounded so bad, especially with half the British wizards and witches wanting him dead. 'Why would you do this for me?' he wrote. He knew that vampires didn't like giving their blood to humans.

Godric stared deeply into Harry's beautiful eyes. He was tempted to glamour him into accepting his blood, but if they were mates, that was a bad start to their relationship. "You remind me a lot of myself," he answered. "I can feel your pain and loneliness, and it hurts something inside of me. You are something special, Harry Potter, and it will be impossible to get to know you better if you kill yourself tonight."

'I don't want to die,' Harry wrote with tears falling from his eyes. 'It just hurts so much. I can't take it anymore.'

Godric reached out and took Harry's hand. "Please, let me help you."

***HP

Eric couldn't believe what he was hearing. Godric, his maker, was willingly offering his blood to a human. He had known Godric to offer his blood to humans in the past, but only when he was getting something out of it. What could that crippled little boy offer him...besides his beautiful body?

Eric wasn't blind, the boy was beautiful, but Godric wasn't one to take lovers. Yes, the two of them were lovers for over a hundred years, but even then it was just about the pleasure and release. If Godric just wanted sex then he would happily accommodate him.

"Jealous?" Bill smirked. Eric wasn't usually so easy to read, but it seemed that he was an open book when it came to Godric.

"No," Eric snapped, "just curious. It isn't like Godric to offer his blood."

"Harry is a good kid," Sookie said, taking a seat next to Bill. Thankfully it was her break, her feet were killing her.

"What's his story? " Eric asked, still watching his maker with the child.

"Well, he's Sam's nephew. He moved here a few weeks ago with his adopted father, Sam's biological brother. Apparently he was savagely attacked by his friends who tried to kill him. It's really sad too, the boy is in an incredible amount of pain and there is nothing anyone can do for him. Just tonight he was planning on..." Sookie stopped talking, it didn't feel right to tell them about Harry wanting to kill himself.

"What was he going to do tonight?" Eric questioned, pinning Sookie with one of his best glares.

Sookie wasn't one to intimidate easy so she just glared back at Eric. "It ain't none of your business, Eric Northman."

"It is when he has caught the interest of Godric." Eric growled.

"That is strange," Sookie said somewhat distantly, looking at the pair in the far off corner. She was startled to see Godric holding Harry's hand. Sam was not going to be happy when he learned about this.

"Godric has offered the boy his blood," Bill explained to Sookie.

Sookie perked up at hearing that. "Really? Will that heal the poor boy?"

"There is something different about the boy," Eric murmured.

Bill nodded his head in agreement. "I too have felt it. His father, Sam's brother, is a true werewolf."

Eric raised a single elegant eyebrow. "Really? I haven't seen a true moon child in over three hundred years."

Sookie grinned, Bill had already explained to her about Remus and she found it fascinating. It seemed that all her childhood fantasy creatures were real. "Oh! I bet that's were Sam is. It's the full moon, he's probably keeping his brother company. I guess that's why Harry chose tonight."

Eric's head snapped to Sookie. "Chose tonight for what?"

Sighing, Sookie leaned back against the booth. "You have to understand, Harry is suffering. The pain is so bad that he can no longer eat or sleep. He also feels that he's a burden on his father."

"He's going to kill himself." Bill guessed. Honestly, he couldn't blame the boy, that was no way to live.

Eric glared at the boy. "It's not Godric's responsibility to save the boy. He has lived with death since his turning and never before has he offered to save a weak and pathetic human."

***HP

Godric gave Harry's hand a gentle squeeze. "Think about my offer while I go and have a chat with my childe." Thanks to his vampire hearing he had heard everything that Eric had said. Deep down Eric was a good man, but he had serious jealousy issues when it came to him.

'If I said yes, what would you want in return?' Harry wrote. He couldn't see this ancient vampire offering him blood without wanting something in return.

Godric looked sadly at his angel. "Your promise to not kill yourself, that's all I ask. And maybe the opportunity to get to know you better, though I will still offer you my blood if you refuse. Now, think it over, I will only be gone a few minutes."

The second Godric was gone, Lafayette was in front of Harry checking him over for any sign of injuries. "What did he want, baby doll? He didn't scare you or anything, did he?" He had been keeping an eye on a Harry and the vampire through the kitchen and he didn't like that bloodsucker near his sweet boy.

Harry silently chuckled at Lafayette. Since coming here, the flamboyant cook had become his best friend. 'No, I'm fine,' he wrote. 'Though, he did offer me his blood.'

"Whoa!" Lafayette gasped. "Harry, that's big. That there is a very powerful and ancient vampire." Lafayette licked his lips. "Harry, his blood is going to be some potent shit."

Harry glanced over at Godric who had his head bowed close to a tall blond and handsome vampires head. 'Lafayette, the pain has gotten worse and the potions are no longer helping,' he wrote.

"Oh, baby," Lafayette coo'd. He had figured that things had gotten worse for Harry. The dark circles under the boy's eyes and the weight loss was hard to miss. "Love, do you think his blood will heal magical injuries?" He knew from the beginning that there was something magical about Harry, and a week after meeting him he had confronted him about it. Harry was a true wizard, not a wanna be hack like Marnie.

Harry bit at his dry and cracked bottom lip. "I don't know, but it would be a miracle even if it only helped with the pain. Lafayette, I was prepared to end it all tonight. I can't take anymore."

Lafayette, scrubbed at his face, mindful of his mascara and eyeshadow. "Love, you know how feel about vampires. I don't trust them as far as I can throw them. They only care about two thing, themselves and their progeny. Well, maybe three things, vampires are highly sexual creatures. Is that what he wants, baby doll, in exchange for his blood. Does he want to pop your cute little cherry?"

Harry choked on the sip of coke he had just taken. You would think after all these weeks what came out of Lafayette's mouth would stop shocking him, but apparently not. Face fire engine red, Harry quickly wrote. "NO! No, he didn't say anything like that. He's seems like a nice guy."

"He's not a guy, love, he's a vampire. Ancient vampires just don't go offering their blood to human boy's in back woods bars. No, that vampire wants something from you. Their blood is too sacred for them to just give it away. Look, I'm all for you getting help, I just don't want to see you end up like Sookie."

Harry stared unblinking at the table for a few minutes. 'Does it matter? Do I have a choice? Lafayette, I don't want to die, but I'm done. I can't live with this pain any longer. If I don't give his blood a try, then I'll be dead before my dad returns in the morning. I have a potion that will end it all within seconds of swallowing it.'

Lafayette wiped at his watery eyes. "Alright, but you're not doing it alone. I will supervise to make sure he doesn't take advantage of my sweet, virginal baby."

Harry grinned. 'What makes you think I'm a virgin?' he wrote.

"Please!" Lafayette cried, popping the P loudly. Waving both his hands in front of Harry, he snickered. "You just scream innocent little virgin. Those bad vampires can smell your cherry from fifty miles away."

Harry thunked his head on the table.

***HP

Godric took a seat next to his beloved childe. "Eric, you have no reason to be jealous of the boy." He knew that Eric loved him and was very protective of him.

"Why would you offer that human child your blood?"

"He is my mate," Godric answered simply.

Eric felt like he had been hit upside the head with a ton of brick. "Excuse me?"

"What do you mean by mate?" Bill asked confused. "We don't have destined mates."

"But we do," Godric sighed. "You younger generation of vampires don't know of this because it is very rare that we find our mates."

"When the world was smaller it was common to find our mates, now it is almost impossible," Eric said wistfully. He couldn't believe that Godric had found his mate. He was happy for his maker, but also a little jealous. Finding your mate was the ultimate gift for a vampire. At least now Godric would have a reason to live.

"How come I never heard about mates?" Bill asked.

"Because, you would waste your existence looking for a mate that you would never find?" Godric explained. "You would also realize that the ache in your heart is from your missing mate and you would dwell on it and waste away. Much like myself."

"And Harry is your mate?" Sookie asked flabbergasted.

Godric gazed over at his mate who was talking to the loud and obnoxious cook. He had been keeping an ear on their conversation incase the man upset his angel. He was relieved to hear that the man seemed to honestly care about his mate. "Harry is my mate and I would give him all my blood if he needed it."

"Did you explain to him what he is?" Eric asked, giving his maker's mate a better look. The boy did look like he had been made for Godric. Godric had been young when he was turned so he was shorter than the average man, but he was also built nicely. The boy was very petite and pretty, he would compliment Godric perfectly.

"Not yet, Eric. I must gain his trust and affection first. I want him to fall for me for who I am, not because I'm his mate and could possibly heal him."

"Possibly?" Eric scoffed. "Of course you can heal him, your blood is very strong."

"My angel isn't what he seems, my childe. There is a possibility that my blood won't be able to heal him."

Eric scrutinized the boy even closer. "I feel there is something about him, but I can't figure out what it is. What is he?"

"Harry's secrets are not mine to tell," Godric said kindly. "But I must get back to him. Eric, do not wait for me, I can find my way back to your bar before sunrise."

***HP

"Will you accept my blood?" Godric asked, sitting next to his mate and across from the large black man.

Before Harry could answer, Lafayette leaned across the table. "I don't trust you, vampire, but I hate seeing my baby boy in so much pain. I want to witness the blood exchange."

'If you don't mind,' Harry wrote. He didn't want to risk upsetting Godric and him taking his offer back. He also didn't want to upset Lafayette, but he needed to give the blood a try, it was his only hope.

"No, Harry, whatever you are comfortable with," Godric grinned.

Lafayette glared at the vampire. "What are you getting out of this? I know your kind, you just don't freely offer up your blood."

"No, we don't," Godric agreed. "But Harry is special and I would hate to see him end his life if I can help him."

"I don't like this," Lafeyette mumbled.

'Please, Lafayette,' Harry wrote, his emerald eyes pleading with his friend. 'At this point I don't care if he wants something from me. I can't live like this anymore.'

"Alright, baby doll," Lafayette conceded. "We will head to your place after I lock up." Against his better judgement, he left Harry with the vampire so he could get back to work.

"If seems we have three hours before closing," Godric said with a warm smile. "Why don't we get to know each other better?"

***HP

Harry's heart was pounding painfully in his chest as Lafayette wheeled him into the trailor. The thought of drinking someone's blood turned his stomach, but he was desperate. Spending three hours getting to know Godric calmed him somewhat, but he was still a nervous wreck.

"Baby doll, you are going to have to verbally invite the blood sucker in. I'm sorry." Lafayette knew how much the smallest of sounds hurt Harry.

Harry waited until Lafayette turned him around so he could see Godric standing outside the door. He had been dreading this all night, he hadn't said a word since leaving St. Mungo's. "G-Godric," Harry said with tears streaming down his face. His voice was barely above a whisper and it sounded garbled and scratchy. "Please come in," he hurried up and finished, trembling from the pain in his throat. If he wasn't mistaken, he could taste blood coming up from his throat.

Godric stepped in and rushed to his mate. "Can I get you a drink?"

Harry nodded his head and instantly Lafayette was kneeling in front of him with a bottle of water. "Would you like me to move you to the couch so you're more comfortable?" Lafayette offered.

Harry didn't want to be moved, but being on the couch would be easier for both him and Godric.

Godric took a seat on the couch and waited for the strange cook to place his angel next to him. "Harry, you will need to take a lot of my blood and it may make you sleepy. Don't fight it, drink what you can and go to sleep. I won't be here when you wake, but I will be back tomorrow night. There is a chance given that those injuries are magical that we may have to repeat this a few times."

Harry quietly sobbed when Lafayette picked him up. The pain was absolutely excruciating. "I'm sorry," Lafayette coo'd.

Godric gently reached out and brushed a few tears off his mate's cheek. Taking his own wrist, had sliced the inside of it with his fang and held it out to his mate.

Grimacing, Harry grabbed the bleeding wrist with trembling hands and brought it to his lips. "Bottoms up," he rasped out, closing his lips around the bloody wound. Really, could his blood taste much worse than a Blood Replenishing potion?

Godric closed his eyes and tried to control his reaction. This was the first half of the bonding process and he was incredibly hard. He wanted to tear his angels clothes off and pound into him while drinking his blood. He could smell that his angel was one hundred percent pure and that excited him even more.

Harry was shocked, Godric's blood was delicious. Before he knew it, he was taking large gulps, moaning as the warm blood went down his throat.

"Oh, damn, he's going to be hooked," Lafayette grumbled.

Godric desperately wanted to reach out and run his fingers through his mate's hair, but he didn't want to piss of Lafayette. Lafayette was important to Harry and he was willing to respect that. Instead, he watched as Harry's warm lips suckled at his wrist, not allowing a single drop of blood to escape. Every few second his tongue would swipe across his skin sending jolts of pleasure straight to his cock. This was the most intense feeding he had ever experienced.

Harry's eyes were growing heavy and his sucking weaker. Remembering Godric's warning, he allowed his eyes to close as he weakly pulled at the blood.

"Get his bed ready," Godric whispered to Lafayette. Without removing his wrist, he carefully scooped up his mate and carried him to his bedroom. "I don't want him alone tonight."

"Hell no," Lafayette snapped quietly. "I'm not leaving so you can sneak back in here and take advantage him."

Godric couldn't hold back his growl. "Harry is safe from me," he snarled. "I am a patient vampire, but don't push me. I will not allow you to disrespect me. "

Lafayette bit his tongue. He had been at the receiving end of a vampires anger, he would prefer to not experience it again, thank you very much.

"Watch over him. I will feel him if there is a problem, but I won't be able to get to him until the sun goes down."

Lafayette wisely kept his mouth shut and nodded his head.

***HP

Harry sluggishly blinked his eyes open. He couldn't believe how well rested he felt, he felt like he had slept for weeks. Remembering the night before, he carefully tried to wiggle his toes. His heart fell through the floor when nothing happened. He hadn't wanted to get his hopes up that Godric's blood would have healed him, but he couldn't help it.

"Hey, baby doll, are you alright?"

"It didn't work, Lafayette," Harry pouted, eyes filling with tears.

Grinning from ear to ear, Lafayette raised a single painted eyebrow. "What was that, sweet cakes?"

Eyes bulging, Harry slapped his hand over his mouth. He had spoken to Lafayette without even thinking about it. He had been so upset about his legs still being paralyzed that he had just blurted it out without thinking. "Oh Merlin, Lafayette, I can talk?"

"And what a beautiful voice you have, baby doll. Does it hurt?"

Harry rubbed his throat. "A little, but it's bearable," Harry giggled.

Lafayette was so happy for his friend. His laughter was like music to his ears. "How about your back?"

"I can't move my legs," Harry said, never losing his grin. He was too excited over his voice to let his legs bring him down. "And I'm too afraid to try moving my back."

"Try not to get discouraged, that old as shit vampire said that you may need more blood." Lafayette reminded.

"Can you please help me sit up?" Harry's voice was still weak and scratchy, but it sounded so much better. The pain was still there, but it no longer felt like barbed-wires in his throat, it was more like a bad sore throat.

Lafayette carefully helped Harry sit up, his whimpering breaking his heart. "The pain still as bad?"

Gasping, Harry nodded his head. "Can you hand me the potion on my end table, please?Hopefully the pain potion will ease the pain a little now."

Harry took the uncorked vial from Lafayette and quickly down the potion. It took a few minutes, but he could feel the pain becoming less. It wasn't much, but a hell of a lot better than yesterday. "Thanks, that helped a little. What time is it?"

"Almost five in the morning," Lafayette said, standing up and stretching his body. He was too damn big to be sleeping sitting up in a chair. He could have crashed on the couch, but he didn't want to risk leaving Harry's side.

"Shit, my dad's going to be home soon. He's going to freak when he smells that a vampire has been in here."

"Good," Lafayette grumbled.

"Please, I know you don't like him, but he helped me. I'm going to need your helping convincing my dad to let Godric back tonight. Maybe I will heal a bit more after each feeding?"

Lafayette grimaced. "You know, if you drink too much of that shit, you risk turning into one of them."

"I know," Harry answered softly. "But, I'm willing to take that risk. I don't want to die, Lafayette, I don't want to leave my dad."

"And what happens when you turn and outlive your dad and everyone else you love?"

Harry closed his eyes as the tears fell rapidly down his cheeks. He didn't...couldn't think of his dad dying. "Then I will come to you and beg you to stick a stake through my heart."

"Oh baby!" Lafayette cried, embracing his small friend. "I didn't mean to make you cry. And hell no will I stick a stake in you. Do you have any idea how messy that is? Do you think I just roll out of bed this gorgeous everyday? Hell no! I don't want Harry guts all over my good clothes. Shit, you fucking crazy, mother fucker."

Harry was laughing so hard that it was hard to breath. Lafayette always had a way make him laugh. "Thank you, Lafayette, you're the best."

"Pfft! And you better remember that, girl friend," Lafayette sniffed.

"HARRY! HARRY!"

Remus came bursting into the room, wand waving wildly in front of him and his nostrils flared. "Harry, are you alright?" he asked, spinning in circles, looking for the vampire that he could smell all over the house.

"Dad, I'm fine," Harry answered sheepishly. He didn't mean to scare his dad, but he was so sensitive the day before and the day after the full moon.

"Why the hell does this place reek of vampire?" Remus froze, arm dropping, he slowly turned to face his son. "Harry, did you just talk."

With tears in his eyes, Harry grinned. "Hi, dad!"

Rushing to his son, Remus fell to his knees in front of Harry and took his face in his hands. "How? How did this happen?"

Harry cupped his dad's hands that were still on his cheeks. "Please don't get mad at me, dad, but it was a vampire. He let me drink some of his blood and it helped heal my throat some."

Remus' amber eyes were swimming with tears. He thought for sure that he would never hear his son's voice again. "I should ground you for inviting a vampire in here, but I'm too happy. I can't believe that you can talk."

Harry giggled, sniffing back his tears. "My throat still hurts some, but I can handle this pain. He... He's going to come back tonight, dad, to give me some more blood. We are hoping that I get a little bit better after each time."

Remus wanted to snarl at the thought of the vampire coming back, but he couldn't stop looking at the happiness in his son's eyes. He thought he would never see them light up like that again. He wasn't stupid, he knew that the pain had gotten worse and the potions were no longer working. Severus had been working around the clock for the past two weeks trying to invent a new potion, but so far nothing worked. Not once had they ever thought of trying vampire blood.

Remus nodded his head. "This is a miracle. How about your back and legs?"

"Still bad," Harry cringed, "but I'm praying they will get better. At least now the potions help some. Before..."

"I know, cub," Remus admitted. "I knew they stopped working a while ago. Severus has been trying to come up with something, but so far it's been one dead end after another."

"Dad, I was close to...killing myself," Harry whispered, ashamed of himself for being so weak. "I was writing a goodbye letter when Godric approached me."

The tears that Remus had been holding back fell like a dam bursting. Standing up on his trembling legs, he kissed Harry on the forehead and gave him a gentle hug. "Then I will be forever grateful that Godric helped you."

***HP

"Take it slow, angel," Godric encouraged, holding his hands out in front of him ready to catch his young mate.

Remus held the bar door open, patiently waiting for his son and Godric. It had been three weeks since Harry first fed off of the ancient vampire and everyday he was getting better. He had to admit, he didn't like Godric at first, but that was only because he knew what Godric was. Godric was Harry's mate and he could sense the bond immediately. Harry still didn't know, and Godric had begged him not to say anything. He had to admire Godric for wanting Harry to fall for him on his own.

"This didn't look like such a long walk from the window," Harry panted, leaning heavily on the walker while sweat dripped down his face and beaded on his top lip.

"Just a handful more steps and you will be able to sit down and take a rest," Godric chuckled. He was so proud of his angel. He was having to learn how to walk all over again, and despite there still being pain, he was pushing through and making tremendous progress.

"Lafayette better have a big bucket of crawdads waiting for me," Harry huffed.

"Honestly, angel, I don't know how you can eat those things," Godric gagged.

"Are you teasing me over what I eat?" Harry scoffed. "You of all people don't have the right to do that. Who did you eat last night?" Harry would never admit it, but the thought of Godric feeding off of someone else made him extremely jealous. He was starting to get a huge crush on the ancient vampire.

Godric bowed his head. "You have a point, my angel."

Harry shivered in pleasure when Godric purred his nickname for him like that.

"He's falling hard," Sam murmured in his brother's ear. It took a lot of convincing on Remus' part to keep him from killing Godric the first time he saw him with his nephew. As much as he hated to admit it though, Godric was a good guy. It was easy to see how much he loved Harry.

"It terrifies me," Remus admitted.

"Me too, but at least Godric can protect Harry," Sam sighed. "Hey, when is your mate going to be here again?"

"In two days," Remus grinned. "He will be here in time for the full moon." He couldn't wait to see Severus, he missed him so much. "The little bastards who did this to Harry have been locked up for life and now Severus will be joining us here. He is beyond thrilled to no longer be teaching."

"I'm happy for you," Sam said, squeezing his brother's shoulder. "Harry is recovering, you're safe here, and now your mate is joining you. Looks like life for the two of you is finally looking up."

"Thank you so much for opening your home to us Sam, you saved us?"

"Come on, none of that mushy shit. You're family and you will always have a place here...even the vampire." Sam groaned when Godric spun around and grinned at him. He may not like it, but him and his nephew were mates so he was going to have to welcome him.

"Come on you slow poke!" Lafayette yelled from the window. "Your crawdads are going to get up and crawl back to the swamp."

Giggling, Harry forced one for in front of the other. Coming to Bon Temps was the best thing that ever happened to him.


End file.
